Mr. Covington
Mr. Covington, a character in the Baby Bump series, is the CEO of a furniture company and the father of your child. He is also one of your love interests. His suggested name is "Clint" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Mr. Covington's appearance can be customized by the player. He wears a white suit, blue plaid dress shirt, dark blue bow tie, and dark brown belt. He has a gold lapel pin chain affixed to his left lapel and breast pocket, and a dark blue pocket square. Personality Mr. Covington is admired by many and viewed as an attractive and successful man. He is extremely rich, but is not a snobby person. When he hears that your character is pregnant, it is his nature to propose to you. Chapters Baby Bump Baby Bump * Chapter 1: Unexpected News * Chapter 2: Pregnant Questions * Chapter 3: First Steps * Chapter 4: Found Family * Chapter 5: New Complications * Chapter 6: Growing Pains * Chapter 7: Bumpy Road * Chapter 8: Love Labors * Chapter 10: Girls' Night * Chapter 11: Little Things * Chapter 12: Heart's Fancy Relationships Your Character You meet Mr. Covington during your graduation ceremony as he is the commencement speaker. He is immediately attracted to you and after the graduation party, you share an intimate night together. A couple months later, he hears you are pregnant with his child and proposes to you. In Chapter Three, you reject his proposal but tell him you would like him to be there in helping raising your child, to which he more than happily agrees. In Chapter 4, if you decide to play Truth or Dare with him, Mayor Dixon, and Luisa, he tells you that when he was a kid, he and his friends borrowed a pig from a local farmer and let it loose in the grocery store. Character Customization Other Looks Covington Underwear.jpg|Underwear Mr. Covington F1.PNG|Face 1 White Suit Mr. Covington F2.PNG|Face 2 White Suit Mr. Covington F3.PNG|Face 3 White Suit Covington F1 Shirtless.PNG|Face 1 Shirtless Covington F2 Shirtless.PNG|Face 2 Shirtless Covington F3 Shirtless .PNG|Face 3 Shirtless Mr. Covington F1 Governor Outfit.PNG|Face 1 Governor's Party Suit Covington F2 Governor's Party Outfit.jpg|Face 2 Governor's Party Suit Mr. Covington F3 Governor Party Suit.PNG|Face 3 Governor's Party Suit Mr. Covington F1 Governor Outfit Full View.PNG|Face 1 Governor's Party Suit Full View Covington F2 Governor's Party Outfit FV.jpg|Face 2 Governor's Party Suit Full View Mr. Covington F3 Governor Party Suit FV.PNG|Face 3 Governor's Party Suit Full View Miscellaneous RoE business guy engagement ring.jpg|Ring he proposes with Trivia * He is the thirteenth love interest you can customize. * He will share the same first name as Clint from High School Story, if the player decides to keep his default name. * He has been on the cover of Forbes Magazine three times. ** One of his fangirls says his family is like southern royalty. ** He has also been featured in GQ. * A version of him is shown on the cover of Baby Bump. * He is an alumni of your alma mater. * Even though his family is wealthy, his father believed that work keeps a man grounded. So when he was a child, he started his "business" with a modest lemonade stand, and then branched out into selling his fledgling wood carvings at farmer's markets. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Baby Bump' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Customizable Love Interests